


不信者

by zero7531



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero7531/pseuds/zero7531
Summary: 娜灿/诺灿黏走心望走肾
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 5





	不信者

00.  
不能理解，不被原谅。

01.  
清冽月色透过琉璃花窗倾洒而入，他纤瘦的指节紧紧抓着告解台上的纯色桌布，苍白脚踝无力地抬起，又垂落在了男人黑色的西装裤旁。

尖锐的烛台上燃着火光，华美的金红色圣袍被随意扔在地上，绣着不明字符的白色腰带却这样留在了他瘦弱的腰间。神父蜜色的身体被身上的男人尽数展开，灼热的源头与男人低哑的喘息让空气变得稀薄，他只是僵硬地接迎着撞击，圆圆的眸一眨不眨地盯着那一点飘摇的火光。自己和那火光何其相似，不受控制地被点燃，只有燃烧殆尽才能解脱的命运。

好烫。

他的腰被男人有力的掌握在手心，为了主持告解才细心沐浴过的身体泛着淡淡皂香味。男人喜欢把头埋在他的脖颈间深呼吸，直到鸡皮疙瘩和痛感将他全身染上爆裂的红色之后，狰狞的器官就会叫嚣着狠狠碾压，他肉感的腿根颤抖着，那处的嫩色因为摩擦过多由而变成熟果般的深红。

神父不敢抬头去望头顶架在巨型十字架上的真主塑像，他恍惚间以为自己被绑在绞刑架上接受着审判，审判这具污浊的、违反信仰的身躯，却被耳边猛然粗重许多的呼吸声拽回了现实。他头一次与男人视线相交，那双桃花眼拥有着蝴蝶翅翼般的柔软睫毛，自己苍白中泛着红晕的脸倒映在那瞳孔里，不洁，不明，不幸。

“李东赫。”

男人磁性的嗓音在偌大的教堂里响起。

“你只属于我。”

神父神情麻木地擦去了乳白的液体，一切结束后痛感才来的剧烈而不容反抗，他闷哼一声倒趴在被水渍玷污过的纯白桌布上，鼻尖正对着巨型十字架的底端。

他抓紧了脖颈处戴着的小小十字架，手指颤抖着点过额头、左肩、右肩，最后在心口处用力地抓挠着。痛到最极点时都没能落下的眼泪，就这样在主父冷漠的注视中，一颗一颗如同断了线的珠子无声地落在桌布上，他消瘦的蝴蝶骨弯成一个令人惊异的弧度。

“真.....主.....在上。”

“请...洁净.....我。”

他的脸颊被男人从身后掐住抬起，那双桃花眼里尽是暴躁与不快，还有一点点隐藏极深的悲哀，只是不仅神父看不清明，或许他自己也不敢懂。

一个轻如云絮的吻落在了神父额间。

神圣的，不带任何情欲的，哀求的吻。

“下周的礼拜结束后去我家找我，知道了吗？”漂亮的男人松开了神父的脸颊，蜜色皮肤上的红印像是专属名章，他并不看男人变得刻板而又冷漠的眼神和毫不留念离去的背影。教堂大门被拉开，与这里死一般寂静不同，属于人间的烟火气和人声鼎沸敲碎了神父眼中的苦痛。

他蹒跚着爬起，一步步走进深黑色通道，身影消失的瞬间教堂大门也沉重地合上了。

没有人注意到教堂侧面的告解室木门被轻轻地关阖。

02.  
“哥哥。”

“哥哥，你怎么了？”

李东赫回过神来，看着叉子上已经被晾凉的西蓝花冲对面的青年尴尬一笑，青年抬起指尖揉了揉眼角的泪痣，李东赫知道这是李帝努思考时惯有的动作。

“感谢主赐予我恩德。”李东赫匆忙画下十字与歉意告解打断了李帝努的思绪，他们沉默地举起刀叉在烛光中继续进食。

李帝努是他在孤儿院领养的小孩。

因为年岁不够，声望却极高，李东赫是唯一一个以兄长身份领养到小孩的人。

他对李帝努很好。

李帝努也深知这一点。

没能忍住又偷偷揉了揉眼角的痣，高挺鼻梁与灰黑色眼眸怎么看都比李东赫的样貌要更加本土、更加优越，可李帝努只觉得厌恶无比。

他讨厌自己和哥哥不同的地方。

他想要和哥哥永远在一起。

“哥哥，你明天还要做礼拜，我来收拾吧。”李帝努乖巧的模样像极了某种大型犬类，让李东赫看得一阵好笑，心里却软软的。他揉了揉李帝努的头，在弟弟脸颊两边各落下一个吻，熟练地画好十字，柔美的脸颊在烛光映衬下显得多了几分人气，和站在教堂里那个庄严肃穆的神父完全不同。

“愿主保佑你，我善良的孩子。”

看。

李帝努在李东赫转身的那一刻露出了恶劣的笑容。

这是他只对我才会露出的一面。

不是面向信徒的神圣高洁，不是面向大众的彬彬有礼，也不是面向那个男人的......

“咔。”

清脆的响声让李帝努扭曲的表情恢复了正常，他看着手中被自己捏出一条裂痕的玻璃杯，想起那天窥见的一切，牙齿摩擦的撞击声不受控制地响起。

哥哥是我的哥哥是我的哥哥是我的。

我才能占有他的一切。

明明我才该占有他的一切。

垃圾篓里多出的玻璃碎片折射着火光，李帝努刀削般俊美的脸庞被映成橙红，却还有半面脸隐在黑暗里，被窗里映进来的月色染上冷冽。他对着玻璃窗露出笑容，整齐的牙齿不断摩挲着，烛油一滴一滴地淌出了烛台，软白的液化蜡烛在木桌上迅速凝固。

03.  
李东赫陷入了梦魇。

他在无边的黑暗深渊中挣扎着，沉重的锁链将他捆绑，撕扯的疼痛让冷汗顺着他的额角流下。他艰难地抬起头，深渊的顶端是光明，那光明却是月亮带来的冷清，皎白、孤高的月不可能作为他的救赎。

谁的脸颊在那月光里探出。

“罗渽.....民。”

李帝努表情狰狞地看着身下人喊出那个男人的名字，他的狂热伴随着他的眼泪尽数撞进李东赫的身体里，近乎粗暴的动作在李东赫身上留下了红红紫紫的痕迹。他疯狂地吸吮着李东赫的唇瓣，丝毫不在乎身下人是否有回应，占有和情欲带来的满足感让李帝努头脑混沌。

不够。

这还不够。

哥哥的眼睛应该看着我。

显然被下过药进入昏迷状态的李东赫并不会睁开眼睛看他。而李东赫紧皱的眉心，不断滑落的冷汗和颤抖的身躯终于拉回了李帝努的理智。

我在做什么？

李帝努抖动着双手抱住头，他看着眼前明显被狠狠侵入过的身体，白色浆液淌的到处都是，李东赫亲自布置的温馨小房间充斥着糜乱的气味。他从哥哥桌上的镜子里看清了自己猩红的眼，喉间的泣声戛然而止。

李帝努有条不紊地将这一片混乱收拾好，将事先准备好的药膏一点点涂上李东赫的身体，以确保在明天的告解前这些痕迹会消失的一干二净。

他学着李东赫的样子在胸前画了个不伦不类的十字。

“主父？”

李帝努嗤笑出声。

“假若他有一切的邪恶，您依旧会爱他吗？”

04.  
“主与我同在，阿门。”

李东赫念完最后一句祷告词，终于撑不住倒在了告解台上，失去意识前最后的画面是慌乱的信徒们与大步踏来的黑色皮鞋。

救.....救我吧。

疼痛与眩晕感的交织让李东赫沉在自己的意识里。他并不是傻子，身体上的异感他如何不熟悉？只是在家里被.....玷污这件事情，让他不敢去思考，不敢去深想，只是被动地接受着罪孽者安排好的剧情，麻木地听任着尖锐的指责。反正他这具身体早已不再纯洁，对主父来说这份罪孽并不分深浅，只要有他是邪恶的这一判定就足以把他的灵魂钉上绞刑架，生生世世都不得解脱。

“李东赫。”

“李东赫。”

“李东.....”

一声又一声不停歇的呼唤终于传进了他的耳朵，李东赫缓缓睁开眼睫，正对上罗渽民漂亮的脸庞。

李东赫疲惫地将头转到一边，因为发烧而显得通红的脸颊意外地清减了许多。

罗渽民伸出的手停在了空中。

他脸上的表情混杂着愤怒、怜悯与悔恨。

“东赫......”罗渽民的手还是触碰到了李东赫滚烫的脸颊。

李东赫轻轻的颤抖就这样暴露在罗渽民的感知里。

“罗教授，这是收据单。”进来的护士小脸通红地把病例卡并纸票一起递给了漂亮的男人，罗渽民冲她微微笑了笑，不是李东赫熟知的任何一种笑容，只不过是一个淡薄的假笑罢了。

李东赫因为自己心底漫出的那一点优越感而陡然僵住。

“跟我不情不愿，却让别的男人伤害你？”罗渽民在李东赫的病床旁落座，表情冰冷眼里却填满了哀戚。他怎么会听不懂医生遮掩中带着轻蔑的诊断，被他带的人封住口的垃圾，凭什么自觉比东赫高人一等？

不仅要封口，还要“封口”。

罗渽民眼中的暴虐一闪而过，却被李东赫麻木的眼神惊住，慌乱地擦去了他安静流淌出的泪水。

“你跟他，没有区别。”李东赫哑声道出一句。

罗渽民根本想不到李东赫甜美的嗓音能够低哑成这个样子，像是破败的鼓风机一样的嘶鸣让他彻底慌了神。

“东赫......”罗渽民嘴里满是苦涩的滋味。他当然知道自己的所作所为会带给李东赫多大的苦痛，可是爱上一个异性恋至上的基督教徒，他除了用这种方法拥有李东赫之外别无他法。

“我明天再来看你。”

罗渽民取下金丝眼镜放在了李东赫病床边，仓皇地逃出了医院。

05.  
李东赫消失了。

没有过问任何一个人。

主神父的离去让教堂一时间运转不能，却很快又被新来的神父填补上了空位，人们渐渐将之前那位神父遗忘。

可有两个人无法遗忘。

和李东赫一起消失的是罗渽民的金丝眼镜，这仿佛给了他多一成的希望，也让他在面对李帝努时有更多的底气。

“我不会让你那么容易结束的。”罗渽民冷冷地盯着眼前被绑上绞刑架的青年，耳边回荡着他的胡言乱语，忍无可忍地将一整桶冰水泼上他的身体。

“清醒了吗？”

李帝努怨恨地瞪视着罗渽民。

他知道的，就是眼前这个衣冠楚楚的罗教授在背地里牵扯哥哥，让哥哥那么神圣的人堕落到如今的地步。他好恨，明明引领哥哥坠入深渊的人应该是他才对。

应该是他才对！

罗渽民面无表情地走出地窖，无视身后李帝努的谩骂与诅咒，接到依旧没有李东赫消息的通知脸色阴沉，但其实他心里无比清楚李东赫并不会让他们找到自己。

因为和他们交缠是在背弃信仰。

无论是他，还是李帝努，都是一样。

李东赫说过的，都一样。

罗渽民承受不住地蹲了下来，太阳穴处传来的阵阵痛感让他眼眶通红，也许这两者之间并没有什么联系，却一举击碎了罗渽民伪装起来的坚硬外壳，模糊的视线和滑落的液体让他猝不及防。

他在流泪。

罗渽民不记得自己上一次落泪是在什么时候了，也许是五年前，也许是十年前。他的灵魂仿佛脱离了躯壳，浮在半空中冷静地看着跪地哀鸣的男人，那让灵魂都为之憾恸的情谊，却只能换来主的一句“邪恶”。

罗渽民是不信者。

信徒的信仰在他看来只不过同束缚着知更鸟的荆棘一般，是禁锢，是囚笼。

但那一切在李东赫看来，却是真主的恩赐，是圣洁，是升华。

他们没有同样色彩的灵魂，硬要融合在一起的话，便会浑浊不堪。

罗渽民苦笑一声，手掌支撑着地面站了起来，却在看到打开他家大门的李东赫时猛地愣住。

李东赫看着他通红的双眼和未干的泪痕，疯狂跳动的心脏和从灵魂深处不断冒出的背叛感都缓缓平稳了下来。他深吸一口气，把门合上之后一步步朝罗渽民走过去，而平时对他无比肆意大胆的罗渽民却只是愣愣的站在原地。

“我以破碎的灵魂向我父告罪，因我将要被肮脏的黑暗拖进深渊再不复返。”

李东赫在他面前站定，轻声说出这段话之后，慢慢地在胸前画上了最后一个十字。

“而我无法拒绝。”

06.  
主啊。

他是地狱烈焰里诞生的罪孽深重，我是他的欲望之火。

我们截然不同的灵魂色彩缠绵交织，而我的心脏在卑劣窃喜。

不信者将信徒拖拽进深渊的爱情，或许不能够得到您的祝福，但我仍旧愿意与恶魔共舞，所以我最后的祷告是：

愿我与这份不幸永生纠缠。


End file.
